


Happy

by Storylover10



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jesus, you're going to get us arrested."</p>
<p>Super sweet. Pinkie Promise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

Thomas will admit that he's had better ideas in his life.

He walks slower than he would normally so that Newt could keep up. They stop outside the fence that they'd been making their way toward for the last half hour.

"Bloody hell, Tommy. What are we doing here? And in the middle of the night no less."

Thomas just shushed him as he started to climb the fence. "You'll see in a minute, just wait here." He jumped over the top of the fence as he finished speaking. Newt ducked down when he heard a car that was passing on the road above them.

"Jesus, you're going to get us arrested!"

"Calm down." Newt jumped at Thomas' voice from behind him, standing with the gate open. "No one's going to catch us, just keep your voice down."

"Fine. Are you at least going to tell me why I'm helping you with illegal acts in the middle of the night?"

"At some point, yeah. Now come on."

Thomas grabbed Newt by the hand and started to drag him through the gate. They walked for a few more minutes before Thomas pulled him to a stop.

"Okay, hold on." He walked a few feet away to flip a switch on the fairy lights that had been placed all over the beautiful garden that they could now see. It took Newt's breath away. He turned to the boy beside him. "What's all this for?" He asked, waving his hand to the bunches of flowers in front of them.

Thomas shrugged. "I wanted to. I like seeing you happy."

Newt pulled the younger boy into a a bone crushing hug. " As long as I have you, I'll always be happy."


End file.
